danganronpanegativefandomcom-20200214-history
Makiko Okabe
A reserved fisher who rarely displays her true emotions and desires to not stick out. Appearance She is tan from countless days spent out in the sun and of average height with long blonde hair that has the appearance of a slight green tint. Her hair reaches about halfway down her torso and portrudes outward at the end in four distinctive parts. The hair that frames her face parts into fishhook-like shapes. Her fingers are full of small scars from handling sharp fishhooks. She wears a brown hat with a pink ribbon that has a red and green fish lure attatched. Her clothing includes a light beige sweater vest with pink outlining on the sleeves and neck hole over a grey button up with a red bow around the collar as well as a long green skirt that goes a bit past her knees and light green rubber boots. She also has earrings in the shape of fish hooks. Stats She excells in anything fishing related and is also good with working with small objects like fishing hooks and threads for example. Having to cook for her grandparents all the time made her very good at it. Author's Note: Needed to fix her stats because I think I was on crack when I originally made them hope thats ok Personality Lax and slow-paced, Makiko is very passive and will do anything within reason if simply asked to as to avoid conflict. She's very curious, or nosy depending on the situation, and will stick her nose into anything she wants to know more about. She tends to smile when someone does something she dislikes, however she is often smiling so it is hard to determin if she is truly annoyed or not. As she grows more frustrated she becomes more blunt and snappy, less concerned about keeping up a kind front. Background She struggled quite a bit in school, but excelled in vocabulary and grammar, which she utilizes to sound like she knows what she's talking about even if she doesn't. Growing up she had a lot of anger and resentment for the world around her which resulted in her going to live with her grandparents. She was often forced to go on fishing trips with her grandpa. Although she at first resented it and him, eventually it grew into her favorite pastime. She began working on a fishing boat with her grandfather, entering numerous fishing contests, and was even featured in fishing magazines for her quickly developing skill and impressive catches. While living there she was gifted a hat by her grandfather with the very first lure she'd used attached and it became her most prized posession. She received a reality check that she would be unable to get anywhere in life if she continued to be so stubborn and violent, so she began to present herself as a sophisticated and agreeable person with a smile almost always on her face, using fishing as a way to sort through her feelings in a peaceful and relaxing atmosphere that left her feeling refreshed afterwards. Despite her efforts however that anger still lingered in her and occasionally caused her to have outbursts. Story In the beginning she was convinced somone would come find them and spent long amounts of time at the campfire waiting. She didn't become close to many of the other- arguably she might not have been close with any of them- as a lot of their actions got on her nerves and she'd rather keep her distance so she didn't get involved in any complications or wind up on anyones bad side. As time went on she became increasingly frustrated at the amount of people dying. She began finding it difficult to regulate her grievances and went to secluded areas to take out her anger. Eventually she took it upon herself to work to find who was behind it all with the help of Cyan. After the final trial she along with Cyan and Aimi were escorted out by the three survivors of the Bright Future Academy Killing Game who had come to their aid. The fates of Makiko and Aimi are currently unknown. The following are events that have occurred in after-game and are non-canon events.: Insert after-game content here. Relationships Yin- At first she felt sorry for Yin's lack of life experience and helped her with things like cooking because she was asked to. However she found herself helping the violinist out more and more, beginning to enjoy the time spent with her. Ren- His quiet demeanor and the fact he was obviously hiding something intrigued Makiko to no end. She tried to get close to him to learn more and even though her attempts were futile she wouldn't deny that she remembers the time spent with him somewhat fondly. Cyan- Towards the end of their killing game she felt like he was the only one she could depend on despite the work he put into their killing game Satomi- Although they didn't particularly talk much, Makiko respected Satomi and trusted in her judgment. However when it was revealed she was the mastermind behind the killing game she immediatly began to resent her. Katsumi- They weren't that close to my knowledge but I just really wanted to mention the time they were locked in the old chruch together and just laid on the floor barely speaking to each other. Trivia *She spends a large amount of time on her hair as it is naturally straight and finds great enjoyment in styling it. She also has an ahoge that she smooths down so it doesnt stick up, hidden under her hat. *Her outfit colors are inspired by North American Trout as they are plain, but she thinks the pink scales are pretty *She is a pescatarian only because she dislikes the taste of meat Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Survivor Category:Camper